JP 2009-50222 A discloses a grass cutter (lawn cutter) provided with a mower deck (housing) which is open downward, a grass collector (lawn clippings housing container) which is arranged behind the mower deck, two right and left rotary blades (cutting blades) which are housed inside the mower deck to cut lawn grass and generate carrier air, and a duct (shooter) which conveys lawn clippings from a central position in the width direction of the mower deck to the grass collector using the carrier air. The mower deck is provided with two auxiliary fans which increase the amount of carrier air. The auxiliary fans are arranged inside the mower deck as well as directly above the respective rotary blades. Carrier air generated by the auxiliary fans is guided to the duct. Accordingly, the carrier air generated by the rotary blades (main carrier air) and the carrier air generated by the auxiliary fans (auxiliary carrier air) are guided into the duct. As a result, it is possible to increase the total amount of carrier air.
In such a conventional grass cutter, the carrier air generated by the auxiliary fans (auxiliary carrier air) is first guided to the central position in the width direction of the mower deck. The mower deck branches into the duct and a space in which the rotary blades and the auxiliary fans are housed at the central position in the width direction. Thus, although part of the carrier air (auxiliary carrier air) that has been sent to the central position in the width direction of the mower deck is guided to the duct, the rest part of the carrier air (auxiliary carrier air) remains inside the mower deck. As a result, it is not possible to efficiently increase the total amount of carrier air inside the duct.
Further, the auxiliary fans are arranged inside the mower deck. Thus, the carrier air generated by the auxiliary fans (auxiliary carrier air) disturbs the flow of the carrier air generated by the rotary blades (main carrier air).